User blog:Tonygameman/Nintendo Character Ideas
There's my ideas about Nintendo-exclusive characters if they appears in LEGO Dimensions. Some are in progress, so keep your patience. Super Mario Mario *Acrobatics *Super Jump *Fix-It *Power-Up Switch **Target, Silver Lego Blowup (Fire Flower) **Freeze Breath (Ice Flower) **Big Transformation (Mega Mushroom) **Mini Access (Mini Mushroom) **Flight (Wing Cap) **Accelerator Switches, Attract Studs (Metal Cap) **Hazard Cleaner, Water Spray (F.L.U.D.D.) **Underwater Swimming (Frog Suit) **Glide, Stealth (Tanooki Suit) **Invincibility (Super Star) Bowser *Super Strength *Laser (Fire Breath) *Drone (Koopa Troopa) *Big Transform (Giga Bowser) Peach *Target (Vegetable Throw) *Glide *Vibe Powers **Joy (Spinjitzu) **Gloom (Water Spray) **Rage (Rage Meter) **Calm (Heart Regeneration) *Drone (Toad) Luigi *Super Jump *Acrobatics *Fix-It *Power-Up Switch **Underwater Swimming (Penguin Suit) **Ghost Suspend & Puzzles (Poltergust 5000) **Target and Silver Lego Blowup (Fire Flower) **Big Transformation (Mega Mushroom) Yoshi *Grapple (Tongue) *Glide (Flutter Jump) *Target (Egg Throw) *Drone (Poochie) *Illumination (Baby Yoshi) Donkey Kong *Super Strength *Target (Barrel Toss) *Boomerang (Banana) *Silver Lego Blowup (Orange Grenade) *Big Transform Diddy Kong *Acrobatics *Target (Peanut Popgun) *Boomerang (Banana) *Flight (Rocketbarrel Boost) The Legend of Zelda Link *Acrobatics *Spinjitzu (Spin Attack) *Weapon Switch **Vine Cut, Sword Switche (Master Sword) **Deflection (Hylian Shield) **Target (Hero's Bow) **Boomerang (Gale Boomerang) **Silver Lego Blowup (Bomb) **Grapple (Clawshot) **Relic Detection (Lens of Truth) *Transform (Wolf Link) **Digging **Tracking **Sonar Smash (Howl) *Character Change (Young Link) **Target (Fairy Slingshot) **Silver Lego Blowup, Drone (Bombchu) **Time Travel (Ocarina of Time) **Mini Access **Vine Cut, Sword Switches (Kokiri Sword) **Spinjitzu (Spin Attack) **Mask Transformation *** Water Spray (Deku Link) *** Super Speed (Goron Link) *** Underwater Swimming (Zora Link) *** Invinciblity (Fierce Deity Link) Ganondorf * Super Strength * Sword Switches * Magic * Magical Shield * Transform (Beast Ganon) ** Sonar Smash (Growl) ** Digging ** Tracking Zelda *Target (Light Arrow) **Illumination *Time Travel (Ocarina of Time) *Relic Detection (Triforce) *Character Change (Sheik) **Target (Needle Storm) **Stealth **Acrobatics Kirby (series) Kirby *Hazard Cleaner *Flight *Mini Access *Copy other character's abilities on the Toy Pad Meta Knight *Flight *Sword Switches *Spinjitzu Rhythm Heaven Marshal *Sonar Smash (Glee Club) *Drone (Screwbot) *Deflection (Badminton Racket) *Cracked LEGO Walls (Karate Punch) Tibby *Sonar Smash (Samurai Drummer) *Target (Ping Pong Ball) *Super Jump (See-Saw) Pokemon Pikachu *Mini Access *Agility *Digging *Tracking *Electricity *Target (Electro Ball) Mewtwo *Target (Shadow Ball) *Laser (Hyper Beam) *Mind Control *Flight *Magic (Psychic) *Magical Shield *Illumination Red (Pokemon Trainer) *Water Spray (Squirtle) *Laser (Charizard) *Vine Cut (Ivysaur) *Underwater Swimming (Gyarados) *Flight (Pidgeotto) *Drone (Caterpie) Yo-Kai Watch Nate Adams *Yo-Kai Summon! **Komasan (Mini Access, Stealth) **Walkappa (Water Spray, Hazard Cleaner, Mini Access) **Shogunyan (Sword Switch, Vine Cut, Agility, Mini Access) **Komakiro (Technology, Mini Access, Stealth) **Blazeion (Laser, Fire Immunity, Mini Access) **Noko (Drone, Mini Access) **Manjimutt (Dig, Tracking, Mini Access) *Yo-Kai Scanner Jibanyan *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Drill *Cracked LEGO Walls (Paws of Fury) *Laser (Tail Burn) *Flight (Whisper Float) *Drone (Whisper) *Silver Lego Blowup (Blaze Bomb) Others Samus Aran *Acrobatics *Mini Access, Super Speed, Gyrosphere & Accelerator Switches (Morph Ball) *Sonar Smash *Silver Lego Blowup (Missile) *Underwater Swimming (Gravity Suit) *Target (Charge Beam) *Grapple (Grapple Beam) *Laser (Plasma Beam) *Relic Detection *Hazard Protection Fox McCloud *Target (Blaster) *Super Speed *Deflection (Reflector) *Hacking *Technology Pit *Flight *Target (Palutena's Bow) *Deflection (Mirror Shield) *Drone (Centurion) Shulk *Monado Arts **Super Jump (Jump) **Super Speed (Speed) **Deflection (Shield) *Sword Switches *Relic Detection (Vision) Ness *Laser (PK Fire) *Electricity (PK Thunder) *Mini Access Captain Falcon *Target (Blaster) *Super Strength *Cracked LEGO Walls (Falcon Punch) *Super Speed (Raptor Boost) Mr. Game & Watch *Cracked LEGO Walls (Judge) *Glide (Parachute) *Underwater Swimming (Octopus) *Target (Chef) *Hole Access (Manhole) *Drone (Lion) *Deflection (Oil Panic) *Big Transform (Octopus) Villager (Animal Crossing) *Target (Slingshot) *Vine Cut (Axe) *Digging (Shovel) *Underwater Swimming *Deflection (Axe) *Flight (Balloon Trip) *Mini Access Wii Fit Trainer *Spinjitzu (Super Hoop) *Target (Soccer Ball) *Laser (Sun Worship) *Sonar Smash (Wii Fit) Marth (Fire Emblem) *Sword Switches *Deflection (Counter) *Vine Cut Olimar (Pikmin) *Target (Pikmin Throw) *Grapple (Pikmin Chain) *Flight (Winged Pikmin) *Drone (Pikmin) *Mini Access Little Mac (Punch-Out) *Super Strength *Super Jump (Jumprope) *Cracked LEGO Walls (Star Punch) *Big Transform (Giga Mac) Popo & Nana (Ice Climbers) *Freeze Breath *Cracked LEGO Walls (Hammer) *Mini Access *Drone (Seal/Polar Bear) Inkling (Splatoon) *Water Spray (Splattershot/Inkzooka) *Silver Lego Blowup (Burst Bomb) *Acrobatics *Transform (Squid) **Mini Access **Super Jump **Hazard Cleaner Professor Layton *Glide (Bone Glider) *Sword Switches (Rapier) *Deflection (Camera) *Laser (Laser Goggles) *Target (Slot Machine Gun) Category:Blog posts